


And There'll be Love, Love, Love

by ohshanksno



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, also this is pre-time skip ok, did i mention there's no angst in this? there isn't, even though we all fuckin know what happens after thriller bark, just gonna squeeze this little (yet impossible) moment after thriller bark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshanksno/pseuds/ohshanksno
Summary: She's happy. He's happy. She likes the warmth he emits, and his hand can cover her entire face and she likes that. But she likes it more when he stands next to her and reaches for her hand, fingers lacing together when they stare across the ocean side by side. Then he looks down at her and gives a soft smile that speaks more than his words ever would, red eyes filled with happy, sappy love. And she finds herself smiling right back at him, smile so wide it hurts her cheeks.And sure, they enjoy committing crimes here and there, but her biggest heist she ever pulled was stealing his heart, and he stealing hers in return.





	And There'll be Love, Love, Love

**Author's Note:**

> red eyed ace? yeah i'm here for that good stuff. some ace with some fem lu romance, and eventual smut. 
> 
> read the tags before proceeding.

The sun’s barely risen, but for some odd reason, Luffy can’t find it in herself to go back to sleep. She’s staring at the cots above her with a frown, and rolls to her side again.

“Can’t sleep…” she closes her eyes, focusing on the waves outside her port window.

There’s movement above on the deck, and she hears Chopper stumble out of his bed. She opens her eyes then and turns, watching him yawn.

“Hi, Chopper.”

Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he blinks up at his captain. “Luffy? You’re up early.”

“Can’t sleep, I guess. Nothing to worry about, though.” she says, sitting up.

“Are you sure?” he asks, walking to the door.

“Yeah.” she gives a smile to reassure him, and he nods, closing the door behind him when he walks out.

Luffy’s by herself now, but her heart thumps wildly in her chest. She’s unsure as of why, and she looks out the window, noticing the sun’s halfway up the horizon. A reddish-orange orb with the sky a light indigo and pink clouds, but she doesn’t stare for long.

“Hmm…” she frowns deeper. “Something's going on…” maybe there's a surprise birthday party she doesn't know about? But then she'd most certainly hear about it by now, demanding Sanji what cake he'd make. 

Or maybe it's the oncoming feeling of an exciting adventure? That, she can understand, since they docked at a autumn island late into the night.

And then she hears it. It’s faint at first, but if she listens past the waves, past the soft chatter and footsteps overhead, she hears the sound.

And it sounds like--

“...a...motor?” she didn’t hear Franky or his loud greetings, and Usopp was still sleeping across the room, arm hanging over the bed.

Unless…

The gasp that escapes from her arouses Usopp from his sleep, and she presses her face against the window, eyes wide. A smile spreads across her face and it nearly splits her cheeks, but she doesn’t care.

She can see it now. A small dot in the distance. It’s getting bigger by the minute, and a squint confirms her guess.

Another gasp, and Luffy doesn’t hesitate speeding out of the room, slamming the door open behind her, waking Usopp fully from the loud noise. Her feet stomps through the deck in loud thumps and she’s skipping up the stairs two at a time.

Pushing the door open to the sunrise, she notices that most of her crew is already up, standing at the edge of Sunny. Chopper’s excited, jumping and pulling at Robin’s pants, and Sanji’s chuckling to himself.

Brook turns at the noise, and greets Luffy happily. “Lovely morning today,” he starts. And Luffy agrees with a nod. But she can’t contain the bubbling happiness that stews in her chest; she hops over and grips the ledge of Sunny, bouncing in place.

Luffy knows deep in her heart exactly who it is if the telltale sign of a motor and roaring flames reveal anything. It brings a bright smile to her face, and she stares into the sun as the spot becomes bigger, and she raises her arms, waving excitedly, shouting.

“Ace!”

Chopper joins in with her, shouting as the boat comes closer. 

She’s beyond the point of excited and gripping the ledge, she pulls herself across the deck.

“Huh? Wait, Luffy--” Sanji holds his arms up, shaking his head wildly. “Shouldn’t you wait until he--”

Her arms stretch rapidly, and when she turns, she jumps up, launching herself towards the unprepared man.

“ _Ace_!!”

Ace looks up from his log pose to see Luffy suddenly flying towards him. And he makes a loud shout, eyes bulging.

“ _Wait_ \--”

Heads collide together, and the force of a cannon shifts his boat backwards as water splashes around them, nose now throbbing in blind pain.

* * *

“Mmm,” Luffy hums, nuzzling her cheek into his chest. “So warm...hey, when we get on board, we should _totally_ snuggle. You owe me four of ‘em, ya know?”

Grunting, Ace pulls them both up over the ledge, and he lands on the grass deck with Luffy in his arms. “That so?”

“Yeah.”

He snorts to himself when Luffy's arms gets a little loose around him, and glances up at the crew. Red eyes look at all seven of them, but pauses long enough at the skeleton to raise an eyebrow.

“So...you are the famous Fire Fist, yes?” a woman asks, and he turns to her. Luffy crawls down from him and bounces over to stand next to the chef, pulling at his arm and talking rapidly.

“Yes. I am.” he bows quickly. “It is a pleasure to meet you!”

The dark haired woman only smiles, eyes lit with wonder. “It is nice to meet you, Fire Fist.”

“Please. Ace is fine.” he stands up straight again, and adjusts the string around his neck. “And you are, Miss…?”

“Oh!” Luffy turns from Sanji, and jumps back over to Ace’s side. “This is Robin! And the big robot next to her is Franky!”

“Robot?”

“And that’s Brook!” she gestures to the tall skeleton who doesn’t say anything, staring down at both of them. “He’s the musician! He likes to tell jokes.”

The three recent members nod at the freckled man, and Ace nods slowly in return.

“A skeleton.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s nice to meet you." Brook holds a hand--what Ace _would_ consider a hand--out to him, and Ace shakes it, unsure. "Oh, your hand is quite warm!"

"Oh." a pause. "Thanks."

"Might feel warmer if I had any skin. Yoho!"

Zoro only waves from a distance, and Nami gives a pleasant smile before tending to her trees.

"Cook guy."

"It's Sanji."

"Right. Sanji. Where's long nose dude?" Ace asks, looking around. He feels something tug slightly at his shorts, and glances down to see--

"Reindeer guy!"

"It's Chopper!"

He sweats a little at forgetting his name, but smiles. "Yeah! Chopper!" 

"Oh, Usopp?" Luffy blinks, scratching at her head. "He's still sleeping! You'll see him pretty soon at lunch!"

Sanji mumbles to himself and leaves to get started on lunch, and after proper greetings and getting to remember everyone’s name once more and learning the new three names, Luffy drags Ace off away from the crew.

"Your ship is quite different from what I last remember." he starts, looking around the deck. "A grass deck? _Trees_? That's something you don't see often. I'm kinda expecting a hot spring at this point."

“You still owe me.” Luffy says, dragging him across the deck.

“Those snuggles?” Ace glances up at the tall archway of the door. “All you gotta do is ask.”

“Nah. That’s too easy!”

The door opens, and Luffy drags him in, sitting him on a couch as she closes the door behind them. And she goes over to him, bouncing into his lap, arms around his waist. Ace’s arms goes around hers in return, pulling her closer.

He notices the room is encased in glass, fish lazily swimming by. The lights are down low, and he spots a blowfish puffing up across the room.

She hides her smile by burying her face into his chest. “I missed you.”

Ace breathes, fingers sliding behind her neck to card through her hair. “And I missed you, Lu.”

Her heart flutters at the soft voice, and she pushes more into his chest, hands clenching tightly. “I miss Ace. Ace smells nice. Smells like the ocean.” she hears him chuckle, chest vibrating, heart beating against his ribcage.

And she missed him dearly, from the three nights he stayed with them during Alabasta, from the small kisses and how his hand would overshadows hers to the way he’d specifically smile at her when no one’s looking. But it was so long ago, and she doesn't stay long in the past. “Ace is here.”

“I am.”

She looks up then, lower lip forming a pout. “I want a kiss from Ace. Can I?”

His eyes close and he leans forward, forehead touching hers. His hat brushes against her hair, and her eyes trail down to his parted lips. “Yeah.” he says, grabbing her hands from his waist to hold them up to his cheeks. “I want a kiss from Luffy. After all..." his eyes open, and they shine with a mischievous glint. "She does owe me _four_ of those.”

“No, I don’t.” she pouts more, thumbs brushing at his thick eyebrows. “I don’t remember owing you anything.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah!”

“You sound pretty confident about that.”

She lets out a shriek when Ace pushes her backwards, dipping her and kissing her cheek. And breaks out into little giggles when he kisses her repeatedly, lips wet and warm against her blushing skin. She turns her head enough to say something, but instead his lips connect with hers.

His lips are warm and soft, and it makes her think of the warm, freshly baked loaves of bread Sanji makes when they come right out of the oven, all buttered up for flavor. And when he pulls away, her heart skips, because his deep ruby red eyes always stole her breath away every time she looks right into them.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No." her lips are tingling from the warmth, and she realizes that she wants more. "But I want another one."

Ace blinks down at her, and she takes the chance to pull him down to her, lips connecting once more.

And they kiss again, slowly at first, as if they're unsure that this moment is really happening. And another one, and by the third kiss, they're kissing with fervor, with soft sighs and low groans, hands slipping and grabbing at each other, lips and teeth marking at skin. Her heart starts racing when the kisses get rougher and deeper, and she can feel the lingering touches, and his hands slip under her shirt as her hands grab at his shorts--

A knock on the door has then both freezing instantly, passion swept away by an invisible wind.

"Lunch." Sanji says. "Be late all you want. More food for us, with your appetites." and the footsteps walk away, fading.

Ears perk up at the mention of food, and Ace pulls away from Luffy, panting. "We can..." he looks away, suddenly embarrassed, cheeks flushed pink. "...yeah..."

"Yeah." She spots a small mark underneath Ace's ear, growing darker in color. But that's nothing compared to the small kisses and bites Ace had left underneath her collarbone, or the short bites she left on the sides of his neck. 

"Might want to button the shirt up just a little." 

"Right!"

After fixing each other up, and not looking too suspicious of their recent activities, they take a long look at each other. Luffy, looking up into ruby eyes, to the freckles dusted on his pink cheeks, down his neck, and fanning out to his shoulders and the rest of his body. And Ace, looking down into warm chocolate eyes, to the odd-buttoned shirt to her jean skirt, to her long slender legs and her wild, unruly hair. And Ace can't help but smile brightly at the woman before him, hand outstretched at his side.

And Luffy loves the warm look he gives her, and she grabs his in return, lacing her fingers with his. His hand is warm against her cooling skin, and she lifts it to her lips to kiss at his knuckles.

"Come here." he says, bending down to kiss her lips. His tongue swipes at her lower lip and it sends a shudder through her, but before she can give back he pulls away with a chuckle. "Let's not be late to lunch."

Luffy nods as they squeeze each other's hands tightly, and they walk out the door to the bright sun and clear skies.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making this far, so look out for the next update soon!


End file.
